ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Blizzard
1= |-| 2= Ultraman Blizzard is an Ultra Warrior from one of the Ultra's many colony planets. He is the protagonist of his series. Personality Due to him being the youngest Ultraman to visit Earth, he is quite eager to see what it's like to be a hero and save the world, he dreams big and is constantly aiming for the top, secretly wishing to become known and beloved. He likes spending time with his friends and often gets emotionally attached to people such as his host. He gets worried and terrified really easily and is always trying not to mess up. However, other Ultras find him annoying thanks to the fact that he gets too excited from pretty much anything. He also has a secret love for puns. History Early Years Born on Planet Glacier, due to the planet's cold environment he was born blue and with ice powers. His parents were normal people and not members of the Space Garrison, since he was a little kid he always wanted to become an Ultra Warrior, Zoffy was his idol and he always wanted to be trained by him. Training When he grew up, he was trained by Zoffy, as he always wanted, however Zoffy couldn't stand him and gave Taro the task of training him, however nor could Taro stand him and after him came more failed Ultas than with any other young one before. The last Ultra to train him was Ultraman Neos who unlike the other could understand him and helped him, eventually with the help of Neos he became a proper Ultra Warrior. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Blizzard was in the Land of Light during the events of the movie, he didn't fight Belial and instead just watched him beat up the other Ultras. Due to his natural resistance to the cold, he was not frozen when Belial stole the Plasma Spark and instead stood there and watched as he waited for the something to happen. He later witnessed the final battle between the Ultras and Belial's army and even the finale with Beryudora, he was fascinated by the battle and wished he could help the Ultras, something that he didn't do because he was slightly terrified. He continued his training after the Plasma Spark was returned and everyone was unfrozen. Ultraman Blizzard Side Story: Where it all Began Blizzard'S time as a rookie alongside others who trained with him. TBA Return of the Chaos Header Blizzard appeared as one of the main characters in this crossover. TBA Ultraman Blizzard (Episodes 1-2) TBA Ultraman Blizzard Side Story: Darkness Crew TBA Ultraman Blizzard (Episodes 3-15) TBA Ultraman Blizzard and Geed: Treasures of the Cosmos Blizzard's first movie in which he obtains a powerful Fusion Rise form, Synergy! TBA Ultraman Lightning, Legacy, Blizzard: Baron of Darkness Blizzard teams up with Ultraman Legacy and Ultraman Lightning who have been sent to his universe. There they fight monsters sent by the fiendish Alien Nackle Versaille. TBA Ultraman Blizzard Side Story: Prototype TBA Ultraman Blizzard and Dyna: Synthetic Monster Battle A crossover between Blizzard and BigD's Ultraman Dyna. Upon beaing kidnapped by a group of Sphire, Blizzard is sent to Dyna's universe where the two fight hordes of synthetic monsters and later the mother of the Sphire, Dark Gransphire. The get absorbed by her and trapped in a maze inside of her where they fight dark copies of Ultraman Dyna's forms. Through her heart, Blizzard returns to his home universe, destroying her and absorbing some of her Dyna copies' energy, now having obtained evolved versions of his forms. Ultraman Blizzard Side Story: Planet of Ice Blizzard returns to his home plabnet, Planet Glacier, to find Ultraman Fafnir, who wishes to unleash Gobnu Ogma to destroy all life in the planet and then the Land of Light. TBA Ultra Hero Taisen 2: The Universal Ultra Great Tournament! Blizzard appeared in this sequel to Ultra Hero Taisen! as one of the main characters. At an unknown point before the evens of the story, Blizzard was sucked up by a portal and brought into a large area with multiple Ultras. Soon the announcer of the Great Taisen revealed to the Ultras what was going on and sent out armies of monsters for them to slaughter. After the first round, Blizzard met up with Lightning, who had been reverted to Adam and Seven AX. More Ultras soon approached them and they all forged a plan to end the Great Taisen half way through. Nephthys who had been sent to the area by her father explained to the group that their target was located in a "moon" and that they needed to reach it. Seven AX pointed out that they were trapped by a massive barrier, Blizzard suggesting that if they blast it hard enough it would let them through. Round 2 soon started and the Ultras got in pairs. The group stayed close and finished off their foes with combined beams causing a massive cloud, giving off the illusion that all Ultras but Zora, Junior and Yugo had been destroyed by their own beams. However as Zora commanded, the group flew close to the barrier, attempting to destroy it, only for a portal to suck them up and send them to strange building. The group decided to explore the castle only to be later sensed by it's owner, the Fight King who ambushed them. Fight King greeted the Ultras to his castle before summoning several robots to eliminate them, he also introduced his partner in crime to them, Ultimate. As Blizzard was fighting the robots, he called Ultimate a traitor only for Ultimate to suddenly destroy all of the robots, revealing himself to be with them after all and also having brought them to the castle. Fight King tried teleporting all the Ultras to different areas only for Ultimate to undo Fight King's teleportation spell several times. Fight King then engaged in combat with the group, overpowered by their collective efforts he soon retreated. Ultimate tried to teach them how to switch Phase Frequencies only to transform them all into copies of himself, after that was undone he gave them all bracelets with his face on it that let them switch Phase Frequencies. The group split up and Blizzard alongside Lightning, Prime and Aegis found a massive room filled with inactive Yorjimborgs. Upon switching Phase Frequencies the saw a manufacturing line. They were soon stopped by Ibilhakas and his Yorjimborg EXs that easily overpowered Lightning and Blizzard. However thanks to Heckari and Star finding the weapon room, Lightning and Blizzard regained their Attacker Armour and Riser and transformed using them. Blizzard: Synergy made quick work of the two Yorjimborg EXs while Lightning took on some lesser Yorjimborgs. When all of the Ultras arrived on Fight King's throne room they managed to weaken and destroy his fancy ornaments, revealing his true form. In a fit of rage, Fight King declared that he wouldn't go down so easily. TBA Into Ultra Space TBA Ultraman Blizzard, Junior and Zero: Reunion Blizzard teams up with two childhood friends to deal with the combined forces of the Alien Zetton and Alien Pedan. TBA Ultraman Blizzard The Movie: Go Beyond! Unlimited Potential! Blizzard's second movie in which he fights the mastermind behind the newest age of monsters. TBA Ultraman Blizzard and Lugiel: Interdimensional Destruction Blizzard and Lugiel cross paths and work together to combat the Vulguar, an alliance that formed from remnants of the Guar and Vulgath armies. TBA Battle Against the Great Anathium Plague Blizzard teamed up with Ultras across the multiverse in their battle against the Anathium Emperor in this crossover. TBA Ultraman Zora TBA Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! TBA Alternate Counterparts Alternate versions of Blizzard across the multiverse. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Version Blizzard is one of the main characters of this non-canon roleplay series. He debuted in Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The Shiny Menace and Hyper Mutekis. Since then he has appeared in nearly every instalment. UBA is also where his Super Forms debuted, Plasma Type debuting in Into The Altiverse 2 and Trinity debuting in Great Decisive Battle! The Super Ultra Brothers vs the Alti-Cross!. Forms His forms are based on the four fundamental states of matter. - Evolved= Evolved Solid Type The evolution of Blizzard's Solid Type form. Obtained after absorbing the energy of Dark Gransphire in the end of Ultraman Blizzard and Dyna: Synthetic Monster Battle. *'Height': 45m *'Weight': 36,000 tons Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 7 *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Jumping Distance': 900 m *'Jumping Height': 350 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3 *'Brute Strength': 80,000 t *'Grip Strength': 70,000 t :;Powers Special *'Icicle Impact' : Performed in a similar fashion to Jack's Ultra Shot and appearing physically similar to X's Ultimate Xanadium with its signature cone-shaped tip only complately white, the Icicle Impact is Blizzard's main finisher in this form, specializing in shattering barriers. *'Evolved Glacier Ray' : A more powerful variant of the Glacier Ray shot from his arms in an "L" position. Capable of freezing foes at twice the speed of the normal Glaicer Ray. *'Plasma Beam' : By using his full power, Blizzard can launch a purple beam from the palm of either hand, it is extremely powerful, however after using it he is weakened. *'Glacierflake' : A light blue Ultra Slash-esc technique shaped like a snowflake. Causes ice shards to form in wounds. **'Buzzsawflake' : The Glacierflakes can be used in physical combat, acting as buzzsaws. **'Deflectorflake' : The Glacierflakes can be used as a shield of shorts to deflect energy attacks. *'Spark Arrow' : By thrusting his arms forward, Blizzard can fire a powerful light blue energy arrow. **'Spark Arrow Storm' : By charging up the former technique, Blizzard can release a barrage of Spark Arrows. *'Flash Shot' : A white energy beam shot from Blizzard's forehead crystal, deals moderate damage. *'Light Bomb' : Blizzard forms a large cyan energy sphere and hurls it at his foes. It matches the Specium Ray in terms of power but takes up less energy to perform. Physical *'Frost Punch' : An energized punch radiating snowflakes, weakens the skin or armour of foes. *'Frost Kick' : An energized kick radiating snowflakes, weakens the skin or armour of foes. *'Frost Chop' : An energized chop radiating snowflakes, weakens the skin or armour of foes. *'Shock Jab' : A jabbing attack charged with electricity, capable of punching holes through foes. Miscellaneous *'Blizzard Guard' : A cyan square barrier. More durable than the average Ultra barrier. *'Shock Rings' : Blizzard can launch yellow electric rings that wrap around his opponents and immobilize them. **'Shock Slash' : A sharper, buzzsaw-esc variant capable of stunning foes. More powerful than the Glacierflake. *'Freezer Flash' : His forehead crystal can emit a bright white flash, capable of stunning foes. *'Specium Laser' : A white energy beam shot from his forehead crystal. Said to half half the power of the average Specium Ray but can cut as well as an Emerium Ray. *'Frozen Mist' : Blizzard can release a cold mist from his hands, capable of clouding the vision of foes and weakening them. **'Mist Bomb' : Blizzard can fire a concentrated ball of icy mist that explodes on impact, creating a large frozen cloud. - Absolute Zero= Absolute Zero A form obtained during the events of Return of the Chaos Header after Blizzard was healed and empowered by Cosmos and Chaos Header 0 alongside the rest of the Ultras fighting. This form can no longer be accessed for unknown reasons. *'Height': 46 m *'Weight': 37,000 tons Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 18 *'Running Speed': Mach 6 *'Jumping Distance': 1500 m *'Jumping Height': 500 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Brute Strength': 185,000 t *'Grip Strength': 180,000 t :;Powers Special *'Absolute Zero Glacier Ray' : A more powerful variant of the Glacier Ray shot from his arms in an "L" position. Capable of freezing foes at thrice the speed of the normal Glaicer Ray. Upon freezing, the icy formed will rapidly combust. *'Specium Explosion' : A white beam of Specium energy shot from his hands in an "L" position. *'Frost Ring' : An Ultra Slash-esc technique shaped like a rough snowflake, sporting many spikes. Rapidly freezes wounds. **'Icicle Ring' : A more powerful variant of the Frost Ring roughly the size of Blizzard himself. *'Icicle Arrow' : Blizzard can fire sharp ice arrows by thrusting his hands forward. **'Icicle Arrow Storm' : By charging up the aforementioned attack, Blizzard can fire a barrage of Icicle Arrows. Physical *'Cold Fist' : An energized punching attack capable of weakening the skin and armour of a foe. *'Cold Foot' : An energized kicking attack capable of weakening the skin and armour of a foe. **'Cold Neckbreaker' : Blizzard jumps up and constricts his foe's neck by wrapping his legs around them, he then twists his body mid-air, snapping their neck. *'Cold Chop' : An energized chopping attack capable of weakening the skin and armour of a foe. Weapons *'Icicle Spear' : A large spear composed of ice shards with many of them protruding from it. Miscellaneous *'Frozen Shield' : A large barrier shaped like a snowflake. *'Thunder Ring' : Blizzard can launch yellow electric rings that wrap around his opponents and immobilize them. Several of them can cause harm to foes by overpowering them with electricity. **'Thunder Whip' : By disconnecting part of a ring, Blizzard can transform it into an electric whip. }} - Gas Type= - Evolved= Evolved Gas Type The evolution of Blizzard's Gas Type form. Obtained after absorbing the energy of Dark Gransphire in the end of Ultraman Blizzard and Dyna: Synthetic Monster Battle. *'Height': 45m *'Weight': 42,000 tons Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 6.5 *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Jumping Distance': 1200 m *'Jumping Height': 450 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Brute Strength': 130,000 t *'Grip Strength': 130,000 t :;Powers Special *'Plasma Beam' : By using his full power, Blizzard can launch a purple beam from the palms of his hands, it is extremely powerful, however after using it he is weakened. *'Flame Absorption' : Blizzard can absorb flames. **'Flame Stream' : After using the flame absorption, Blizzard can launch a stream of flames from his hands. **'Flame Burst' : Blizzard concentrates all the thermal energy within his body in the form of a large ball of flames which he precedes to fire at his foe. Said to have a temperature of 720.000 degrees Celsius. ***'Burst Shower' : Instead of firing the Flame Burst towards his foe, Blizzard fires it towards the sky as it explodes mid-air, raining down fiery projectiles. Physical *'Combustion Crusher' : Charged up and performed in a similar fashion to the Combustion Breaker only much more powerful. **'Combustion Dynamite' : Instead of body slamming his foe, Blizzard ramms into them and releases thermal energy, causing an explosion. **'Combustion Crosser' : Blizzard flies into his foe, ramming into them with immense speed and force, great enough to rip through them. **'Combustion Kick' : A flying kick variant of the aforementioned attack. *'Flaming Punch' : Blizzard can light his fist on fire and punch his opponent with extreme pressure. **'Inferno Punch' : An empowered version of the Flaming Punch, Blizzard's fist is engulfed in flames and Blizzard delivers a powerful punch at his foe, creating a powerful wave of flames that engulfs his foe. **'Breaker Uppercut' : A powerful uppercut attack capable of launching foes away. *'Flaming Kick' : Blizzard can light his foot on fire and kick his opponent with extreme pressure. **'Inferno Kick' : An empowered version of the Flaming Kick, Blizzard's foot is engulfed in flames and Blizzard jumps into the air, landing with a powerful kick that causes an explosion on impact. **'Breaker Kick' : A high kick capable of launching foes away. Miscellaneous *'Gas Absorption' : Blizzard can absorb noxious gasses to clear the air. **'Fog Creation' : After using the gas absorption, Blizzard can create fog to cover the battlefield. *'Enhanced Strength' : Blizzard's physical strength in this form is greater than in his other forms. *'Reflexes' : Blizzard's reflexes are great in this form as he is capable of catching a fast-moving Ultra Slash with ease. *'Acrobatics' : In this form Blizzard can do incredible aerial stunts in order to dodge attacks or just for showing off. *'Heat Immunity' : In this form Blizzard possesses enhanced resistance to heat. *'Gas Form' : Blizzard can revert himself to a cloud of noxious gas, in this form his speed is greatly enhanced and he is immune to conventional attacks. }} - Liquid Type= - Evolved= Evolved Liquid Type The evolution of Blizzard's Liquid Type form. Obtained after absorbing the energy of Dark Gransphire in the end of Ultraman Blizzard and Dyna: Synthetic Monster Battle. *'Height': 45m *'Weight': 31,000 tons Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 14 *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Distance': 1300 m *'Jumping Height': 380 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 5 *'Brute Strength': 70,000 t *'Grip Strength': 60,000 t :;Powers Special *'Oceania Ray' : Blizzard gathers cyan energy around his fists and places his arms in a "+" position with his horizontal left arm placed behind his vertical right arm, forming a bubble around his hands and firing a stream of cyan and indigo Specium energy. *'Plasma Beam' : By using his full power, Blizzard can launch a purple beam from the palms of his hands, it is extremely powerful, however after using it he is weakened. *'Hydrokinesis' : Blizzard can manipulate aquatic bodies with sheer willpower. In this form his hydrokinetic abilities are greatly increased as he is capable of creating water out of nothing and forming entire lakes through sheer willpower. **'Water Jet' : A jet of water fired with extreme pressure, used to push back foes. Blizzard can also adjust the temperature of the jet to either cool down or scorch his foes. **'Whirlpool' : Blizzard can create large whirlpools in oceans or lakes capable of overwhelming kaiju. **'Water Geyser' : A jet of water shot from below the ground, capable of sending kaiju flying. **'Aqua Spiral' : A spiralling barrier composed of water, capable of redirecting attacks. **'Tide Control' : A very devastating ability that's rarely used. Blizzard can summon large tides powerful enough to destroy buildings and knock down kaiju. **'Rainfall' : Blizzard can force rain and increase its intensity, allowing him to form hurricanes if he focuses enough. He can also make the rain acidic to damage foes. *'Aqua Bullet' : A barrage of large energy bullets shot from his hands. Capable of overwhelming weaker kaiju and killing them. *'Oceania Chain' : A large white chain composed entirely of Specium energy. It can be used to constrain others as it is very durable. *'Blizzard Guillotine' : A large crescent energy blade fired from the blades on his forearms. **'Guillotine Barrage' : The Blizzard Guillotines can break apart into multiple smaller energy blades. Physical *'Blizzard Razor' : An energized slashing attack performed with the blades on his forearms. **'Blizzard Scissor' : By placing his arms in an "X" position and then stretching them out, Blizzard can cut through almost any object unfortunate enough to be near him. Miscellaneous *'Hydro Cleansing' : Blizzard creates a large bubble filled with pink water which he throws at his foe. It is capable of curing diseases, purifying dark energies, healing wounds and calming down others. It is an enhanced version of the Hydor Healing said to be twice as compotent. *'Enhanced Speed' : Blizzard's speed in this form is greater than in his other forms. }} - Synergy= Synergy 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= A fusion that uses the assets of Ultraman Jack, Ace and Taro. *'Height': 46m *'Weight': 38,000 tons Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 45 *'Running Speed': Mach 15 *'Jumping Distance': 4000 m *'Jumping Height': 1200 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 11 *'Brute Strength': 150,000 t *'Grip Strength': 120,000 t :;Powers Special *'Plasma Beam' : Blizzard can launch a purple beam from the palms of his hands, it does not consume massive amounts of his energy upon use in this form. *'Synergy Bullets' : Blizzard can fire a barrage of golden energy bullets from his hands together. *'Synergy Slash' : A golden buzzsaw-shaped disc, it is said to be capable of cutting through King Joe's Pedanium Armour. *'Cross Cutter' : A golden cross-shaped projectile capable of piercing barriers with ease. *'Star Ray' : Blizzard can rapidly fire star-shaped energy arrows at his foe. *'Twin Energy Stream' : Blizzard can fire two beams of blue energy from his hands. *'Fire Dash' : Blizzard engulfs himself in flames and then launches all of said flames at his foe in the form of a beam from his entire body. Physical *'Meteor Kick' : Blizzard engulfs his feet with golden energy and performs a leap, jumping up to 2000 meters in the sky and landing with a powerful kick. **'Meteor Storm Kick' : A more powerful version of the Meteor Kick performed in the same manner as the aforementioned attack, only this time Blizzard fires several energy bullets from his heel that rain down on his foe before he kicks them. Weapons *'Neo Ultra Lance' : A gold and silver Ultra Lance with the Cold Cross placed on it. It can be used in physical combat. **'Neo Energy Slash' : The Lance is engulfed in golden energy and Blizzard performs a slashing attack with it. **'Cinerama Arrow' : Blizzard places his hand on the Cold Cross as it changed to a green color and he shouts Jack's name before throwing the lance at his foe, impaling them. The lance precedes to pump green energy inside of the foe and causes them to explode. **'Metallium Guillotines' : Blizzard places his hand on the Cold Cross as it changed to a light blue color and he shouts Ace's name before swinging the Lance and firing several golden crescent-shaped energy slashes at his foe, cutting them. **'Storium Bomber' : Blizzard places his hand on the Cold Cross as it changed to a red color and he shouts Taro's name before the lance is engulfed in flames. Blizzard charges at his foe and slams them with the non-bladed end of the lance, causing a fiery explosion. **'Synergy Shot' : Blizzard can charge up and fire a golden beam of energy from the tip of the Neo Ultra Lance. ***'Golden Synergy Cannon' : Blizzard summons manifestations of Jack, Ace and Taro which fire their respective beams and combine with the Synergy Shot as they spiral around it. Miscellaneous *'Enhanced Speed' : In this form Blizzard can reach speeds in which he can only be comprehended as a blur, his sheer movements are enough to cause powerful winds. *'Enhanced Reflexes' : In this form Blizzard's reflexes are unparalleled by any other Ultra from his Land of Light. *'Synergy Constrainment' : Blizzard can fire a golden beam of energy from the palms of his hands, it does not inflict damage, rather it traps his foes within a golden ring of energy. *'Perspective Ray' : Blizzard can fire a beam from his eyes to reveal invisible enemies. **'Perspective Cannon' : A lethal variant of the same technique that burns the flesh of foes. *'Ultra V Barrier' : Blizzard engulfs his arms in a golden aura and puts them in a "V" position in which he can deflect energy attacks. *'Telekinesis' : Blizzard can move small objects with his mind in this form. *'Golden Spin' : Blizzard spins at great speeds and engulfs himself in a golden aura, cutting everything he comes into contact with. It can also cause powerful winds. **'Energy Deflection' : All but the most powerful of energy attacks can be deflected by the golden aura. **'Synergy Corkscrew' : Performed in a similar fashion to Geed's Corkscrew Jamming but gold in color, it can drill through even the hardest of metals. *'Push Return Ray' : A barrier of stars that reflects any projectile attack. - Plasma Type= Plasma Type Normal= |-| w/Core Bow= Blizzard's ultimate form, it represents plasma and is a combination of all his normal forms. *'Height': 47m *'Weight': 39,000 tons Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 27.5 *'Running Speed': Mach 11 *'Jumping Distance': 3400 m *'Jumping Height': 1180 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 10.5 *'Brute Strength': 280,000 t *'Grip Strength': 260,000 t :;Powers Special *'Plasma Beam' : Blizzard can launch a purple beam from the palms of his hands. Unlike his other forms, he doesn't need to charge it up and can fire it like a normal attack. **'Giga Plasma Beam' : Blizzard's ultimate attack. By calling forth energy from nearby stars, he can fire an extremely powerful purple beam from his arms in an "L" position. It is said to be countless of times more powerful than the normal Plasma Beam and drains nearly all of his power. Only used as an absolute last resort against the strongest of foes. *'Plasma Cutters' : He can rapidly fire small purple crescent-shaped projectiles that slash through his foes. *'Plasma Fireball' : He can create and launch purple fireballs with golden cores from his hands. **'Giga Plasma Burn' : A giant Plasma Fireball capable of decimating a large city. It acts as a secondary finisher when the Giga Plasma Beam would be considered overkill. *'Color Plasma' : Blizzard can rapidly fire purple energy beams for his Color Timer, they hit random locations and are hard to control. Physical *'Electrocution' : Blizzard can surround his body in purple electricity for a short period of time, everything that touches him gets electrocuted. The electricity can also block weak energy blasts. **'Plasma Dynamite' : By engulfing his body in purple electricity, Blizzard can dash forward and ram his body onto his foe, unleashing plasma energy and causing a purple electric explosion. Weapons *'Core Bow' : He can create a silver metal bow-like weapon with two energy cores in the front part and the string made out of plasma. The longer he draws back the string, the more powerful the arrows fired are. **'Plasma Arrows' : He can draw back the bow, when he lets it go, pink plasma arrows are fired from the two energy cores. **'Plasma Flasher' : By drawing it back more, the cores will release pink beams of energy. ***'Spiraling Plasma Buster' : By drawing back the bow even further, Blizzard can combine the two beams into a spiraling wave of purple energy. Said to have be as powerful as two Plasma Beams merged into one. It acts as a tertiary and finisher, beaing less extreme than both the Giga Plasma Burn and Giga Plasma Beam. **'Plasma Slice' : A slashing attack with the bow, it is similar to Zero's Plasma Spark Slash. *'Plasma Whip' : He can create a purple whip made out of plasma. File:CoreBow.png|Core Bow Miscellaneous *'Dimensional Travel' : By concentrating his willpower, Blizzard can form cracks in the fabric of space-time, these cracks lead into other universes. Leaving one open for an extended period of time can be dangerous, as the will cause space-time around them to break apart when left unchecked. *'Enhanced Strength' : Blizzard physical strength in this form is greater than in his other forms. *'Enhanced Speed' : Blizzard's speed in this form is greater than in his other forms. *'Reflexes' : Blizzards reflexes are great in this form. *'Teleportation' : He can teleport large distances, this drains some of his energy. }} Standard Techniques *'Blizzard Slash' : A pearl white energy buzzsaw capable of dismembering foes. **'Split Slash' : The Blizzard Slash can split into two or three smaller Blizzard Slashes. **'Giga Slash' : A larger and deadlier vesion of the Blizzard Slash roughly the same size as Blizzard himself. *'Specium Ray' : The standard Ultra Beam, sports a cyan colour. Blizzard fires it with his horizontal left arm placed behind his vertical right arm. Combination Techniques *'Double Ultra Slash' : Performed alongside Neos, both student and teacher fire their respective Ultra Slash techniques. *'Double Specium Ray' : Performed alongside Neos, both student and teacher fire their respective Specium Rays. Said to have a temperature of 1.000.000 degrees Celsius. This technique was shown to be powerful enough to blast a wound into Darking's chest. Transformation Shotaro Yukuta raises the Cold Capsule as it glows in a bright light, engulfing him in cold energy and starting the rise sequence before transforming him into Blizzard. After obtaining his Evolved Types, Blizzard could transform into any of his forms from the get-go (with the exception of Plasma Type), each one with a different coloured aura. *Solid Type: Icy Aura *Gas Type: Fiery Aura *Liquid Type: Bubble Aura *Synergy: Golden Aura - Gas Type= After a red flash, Blizzard rises from a vortex of flaming orange energy. - Liquid Type= After a blue flash, Blizzard rises from a vortex of water energy. - Synergy= Shotaro activates the capsules of Ultraman Jack, Ace and Taro and places them in the slots of the Triser one after the other. He then presses the Triser's button and shouts his catchphrase, transforming him into Blizzard and summoning manifestations of the trio that are absorbed by him. After three consecutive flashes, coloured green, white and red respectively, Blizzard rises from a background reminiscent of Jack's rise scene, before it switches to Ace's, then Taro's and finally a burst of colourful energy from a combination of all three backgrounds. - Plasma Type= Blizzard's body begins to glow purple before he switches between all his forms repeatedly with their respective auras melding together to form an aura of purple plasma that engulfs Blizzard whole. After a purple flash, Blizzard rises from a vortex of icy, fiery and water energies all coloured purple. Upon transforming into Plasma Type, Blizzard is briefly engulfed in the plasma aura before it fades away to reveal him. }} ColdCapsule.png|Cold Capsule ColdCapsulePlasmaVersion.png|Cold Capsule (Drawn by PlasmaDarkNoirBlackSchwarz) Triser.png|Empty Triser Triser2.png|Triser with the Ultra Capsules of Jack, Ace and Taro inserted into it Profile * Age: 5,700 years old (Equivalent to 15 in human years) * Time Limit: Unlimited (If he gets tired and/or hurt badly, it will begin to flash red and he'll have 3 more minutes left) * Home Planet: Planet Glacier, M78 * Human Host: Shotaro Yukuta * Weakness: Blizzard, unlike all Ultras from M78, is weak against heat. Before obtaining his Evolved forms, every time he transformed he instantly became Solid Type, however after obtaining his Evolved forms, he could transform into any of them from the get go. * Transformation Item: Cold Capsule / Triser * Relationships ** Ultrawoman BLIZZARD'SGRANDMA (Grandmother/Superior) ** Ultraman Zero (Brother in arms) ** Ultraman Junior (Brother in arms) ** Ultrawoman TBA (Sister in arms) ** Ultraman Fafnir (Former brother in arms) ** Zoffy (Superior/Former Teacher) ** Ultraman Taro (Superior/Former Teacher) ** Ultraman Neos (Superior/Teacher) ** Ultraman Geed (Ally) ** Ultraman Legacy (Ally) ** Ultraman Lightning (Ally) ** Ultraman Dyna (Ally) ** Ultraman Lugiel (Ally) ** Ultraman Zora (Brother in arms) ** Ultraman Flare (Ally) ** Nephthys (Ally) Body Features - Evolved= *'Enhanced Protector': A protector in his chest, shoulers and back. Absolute Zero= *'Enhanced Protector': A protector in his chest, shoulers and back. }} - Gas Type= - Evolved= *'Enhanced Protector': A protector in his chest, shoulers and back. *'Leg Guard': Large pieces of armour covering his lower legs. }} - Liquid Type= - Evolved= * Crystals: Two green protector-like crystals on his chest. They glow when Blizzard uses his hydrokinetic techniques. *'Aqua Sabers': Blue fin-like organs protruding from his forearms/ They can be uses in melee combat. }} - Synergy= *'Golden Armour' : Golden pieces of armour covering Blizzard's shoulders and legs. *'Trinitector' : A golden protector covering his chest, shoulders and back. - Plasma Type= * Protector: A bulky protector covering his chest. Purple markings are carved into it. * Plasma Armour: Extremely powerful armour covering his legs, arms and shoulders. Each piece sports a pink crystal that glows when Blizzard uses an energy-based technique. * Pink Eyes: In this form, Blizzard's eyes are pink and have sight around seven thousand times better than those of normal Ultras. They instantly see through disguises. - Shared= * Eyes: Blizzard can see clearly in dark environments such as outerspace. Also he can see perfectly in a sandstorm or a blizzard. * Frozen Color Timer: Blizzard has a unique Color Timer which is unlike any Ultra's, his doesn't start flashing until he gets tired and/or hurt badly. * Ultra Armor: Blizzard's' skin is capable to withstand lasers, unlike all others however, his skin can withstand cold temperatures. *'Forehead Crystal': A crystal located on his forehead, it appears as a large rhombus. In each form it has a different color: **In Solid Type it's silver with a gold core. **In Gas Type it's red with a gold core. **In Liquid Type it's blue with a gold core. **In Synergy it's gold with a green core. **In Plasma Type it's purple with a pink core. }} Gallery Blizzard.png|Solid Type's Original Design Blizzard Gas Type.png|Gas Type's Original Design (Made by Cdr) GasBlizzard.png|Gas Type's First Redesign Blizzard Liquid.png|Liquid Type's Original Design LiquidBlizzard.png|Liquid Type's First Redesign Plasma Blizzard.png|Plasma Type's Original Design PlasmaBlizzardNeoV3.png|Plasma Type's First Redesign PlasmaBlizzardV4.png|Plasma Type's Second Redesign Trivia *I wanted his forms to be based on the states of matter, because I noticed that nobody had done that before and it would be original. *I originally wanted him to be a parody Ultra who is purposefully underpowered, but I gave up on that idea because I wanted more originality and less cringy humor. *Blizzard is considered the peak of Ultra evolution in his universe due to him being the only Ultra with an immunity to the cold. *Blizzard: Synergy was originally named Trinity but was later changed into the current name that was suggested by Kit. Category:Furnozilla Category:Fan Ultras Category:Heroes Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Ultras Category:Fan characters Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Category:Furnozilla's Continuity